


Mother's Regret

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [47]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e15 Necromancing the Stone, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Necromancing the Stone AU: Leonard meets a ghost of his own when he tries to find Nate.





	Mother's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> @lostinthespeedforce suggested this to me a few days ago, and after watching the episode my mind started to run a little wild and produced this quick fic.

               Leonard crept down the halls of the Waverider, flashlight in hand. If he wasn’t so concerned about stealth, he would have been cursing Nate out aloud. The historian had run off with the Earth totem after claiming to have heard something, despite Leonard warning him that they shouldn’t get separated. Now he was on his own to find his possessed girlfriend, which something he never thought he’d find himself thinking.

               He should have seen this coming now that he thought about it. Ever since the Death Totem had come on board, she had been more on edge lately. Her nightmares, which were a relatively regular occurrence, had increased in frequency. Then there had been her headaches earlier. It all made sense now that it had been the Death Totem calling to her.

               Something flashed in the corner of his eye. Leonard swung around, the beam of his light illuminating the kitchen doorway. He approached the room slowly, unsure of what he could find inside. If it was Nate, he would actually be relieved for once to see the man.

When he stepped inside the kitchen, his flashlight nearly fell from his hand. Standing beside the counter was someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. She was rolling an orange from hand to handt. Leonard remembered she had always liked orange, whether it was the color or the fruit. It was one of the few memories he still had of her that was good.

“Mom?” he uttered.

His mother turned to him. Her dark curly hair was held back by a somewhat faded orange band. The last time he’d seen her, she’d had it on.

“Hello, Leonard,” she said, smiling at him.

He shook his head. “No, you can’t be here. It’s impossible.”

“You travel through time and save the world,” his mother replied, setting the orange down in the fruit basket. “Why is seeing me so unbelievable?”

“Because you left,” Leonard said bitterly. “You left me and Lisa behind with Dad. You just took off and never came back.”

“I never should have done it,” she told him. “I regretted it every day since.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

His mother gave him a mournful smile. “Do you know how I died?”

“I looked it up,” Leonard sneered. “It was around a year after you left. Car accident. You went right off a bridge in Keystone.”

She shook her head. “That’s not the whole story. You know the ending, not the reason.”

Even though he had long moved past caring about her leaving him and Lisa, Leonard found himself wanting to know. He stepped forward towards his mother.

“I was coming back for you and Lisa,” she told him. “I should have taken you two with me when I first ran, but I couldn’t stay around your father a second longer. So I fled and set up a new life for myself, except there was still a hole in it that could only be filled by you and your sister. I decided to go to Central and take you away from Lewis. I was on the bridge going towards Central when I got hit and went off.”

Leonard swallowed, feeling his walls start to crumble. “You wanted me back?”

“Of course I did,” his mother murmured. “I should have run away with you and your sister the first time.”

“I hated you,” he admitted. “I thought you didn’t care about us.”

“I was selfish,” she nodded. “I made a mistake, and I died trying to fix it. I’m so sorry, Leo.”

Leonard glanced away from her, unsure what to say.

“You escaped your father’s shadow though,” she told him. “You are a good man. I’m proud of you.”

She placed her hand on his cheek, like she’d used to do when he was little and upset about something. Leonard closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

               Her hand moved from his cheek down to his throat. Another hand joined it and he felt pressure start to increase. His eyes snapped open when he realized he was being choked. His mother was no longer in front of him, but Sara. Her eyes were dark, emotionless voids that glared at him. She kicked him in the knee hard, bringing him down the ground with her hands still around his neck.

“Sara,” he rasped weakly. “Stop. This…isn’t…you.”

               The pressure relaxed to a degree. Sara’s eyes became their normal blue for a moment. Leonard thought for a moment that he’d gotten through to her. That hope was crushed when her eyes darkened again and the pressure returned around his throat. He tried to force her arms away, but she was stronger than normal and he couldn’t break her grip.

“Sorry, Leonard,” Mallus’s deep growl taunted. “She’s gone now.”

“Hey!”

               Water splashed on them. When it hit Sara’s skin, it hissed and steamed. She rolled off him with a guttural cry. Leonard sat up as someone grabbed him from under the arms and pulled him back. Glancing up, he saw it was Nate. Ahead of him, John Constantine was now approaching Sara, cross in hand. He started to chant in Latin as Sara began to hover in the air.

“Never thought I’d be glad to see you again,” he coughed.

“You too, buddy,” Nate replied as he helped Leonard to his feet.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” Leonard muttered as Sara hit the floor with a thud. “Constantine, what’s happening to her?”

“It’s up to Sara now whether or not she’s going to make it back from Mallus’s realm,” the demonologist explained as Leonard limped over to her.

“Sara?” he called, falling down beside her. “Sara, come on.”

She was completely still. He wasn’t even sure if he could see her chest rise and fall or if it was the pain interfering.

“Come on, Sara, fight it,” he encouraged. “You came back from death twice. I know you can beat this!”

Her eyes stayed closed.

“Don’t let him win, Sara. Come back to us. Come back to me.”

Sara gasped, her back arching up. Her hair changed back to its normal blonde and the dark veins crept away from her clothes and skin. Leonard watched as she fell back onto the floor and looked over at him. He felt himself relax a little when he saw her eyes were blue once again.

“Leonard?”

He smiled. “Welcome back, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
